


Fantasies Fulfilled: Fantasy One

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Angel wants to live out a fantasy. Will he be able to talk Buffy into it?





	Fantasies Fulfilled: Fantasy One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This isn't great literature guys this is just smutand masturbation does so count as smut.  
>  Angel's thoughts are in *. Buffy's thought are in **  
> 

  
Author's notes: This isn't great literature guys this is just smutand masturbation does so count as smut.  
Angel's thoughts are in *. Buffy's thought are in **  


* * *

Fantasies Fulfilled: Fantasy One

 

 

## Fantasies Fulfilled: Fantasy One

### by Tani

Angel paced the floor, considering the ways to talk his lover into trying something new with their sex life. Their sex life didn't need anything new; he just wanted to try different fantasies. Watching her masturbate being his fantasy of the moment. He just didn't quite know how to broach the subject with her. He was still lost in his dilemma when she walked in the door of the mansion. 

"Buffy," he said, turning his head to watch her walk across the room. 

"Angel," she said huskily. "You looked like you were a million miles away. Is there something wrong? Is there another demon attack or something? I hope not because I specifically told Giles that I needed the night off because..." she trailed off. 

Angel interrupted, "No, nothing like that." He laughed. 

Looking deep into his eyes, she asked, "Then what is it?" 

Angel took Buffy by the hand and led her to the fireplace. He gently helped her to sit on the pillows that he had placed there earlier for her comfort. He sat down beside her, pulling her close to his body. He held her, just in case she tried to leave before he could explain exactly what he wanted. He figured he might as well just come right out with it. 

"I want you to masturbate for me," he told her. 

"Why?" Buffy asked with a slight whine to her voice. 

"I love watching you cum, baby," Angel said gently. 

"But why do I have to - to -" Buffy couldn't quite get the words out of her mouth. 

"Why do you have to what, baby?" Angel asked quietly. 

Buffy blushed to the roots of her hair. "Why can't you do it?" 

Angel sighed. He really wanted to watch her pleasure herself, but he wasn't sure she was ready to take this step in their relationship. Maybe she still didn't trust him enough to keep Angelus at bay. 

  * Maybe if I - No, I couldn't do what I'm thinking. That would be too evil. On the other hand, drastic times call for drastic measures. Otherwise, I might not get to watch her do this at all. * 



Angel quickly put his thoughts into action as he gently took his precious soul mate into his arms. He ran his large hand over her back in soothing circles, causing her to moan with pleasure. 

"That's okay, baby. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Maybe you'll be more comfortable with it when..." Angel's voice trailed off. 

"When I'm more comfortable with what?" she asked in her most serious don't-mess-with-me-I'm-the-Slayer voice. 

Angel shifted on the makeshift bed on the floor. "I know that you have a hard time trusting me, because of what I did as Angelus." 

Buffy's mouth dropped open. "You think I can't tell the difference between you and Angelus? You think I don't trust you?" Buffy was practically in tears. "Oh, baby, I trust you more than anyone or anything." 

  * Bingo! * 



Angel quickly took the blonde Slayer in his arms, hiding his smiling face in her hair. For once in his long, undead life he was glad he didn't cast a reflection in the mirror - one that he had put up just for Buffy - or he would have had some serious explaining to do to one pissed off woman. 

"Uh, Angel, I don't quite know how to begin. I've never done this before." Once again, Buffy's face turned bright red. 

  * That explains why she's uncomfortable with the thought of me watching her while she does it. It almost makes me sorry that I even brought the subject up. Almost. * 



"Don't worry. We'll take it nice and slow. Do just what feels good. If you don't like it, you don't have to do it. Okay?" Angel fought hard to keep the demon in check. Just the thought of watching Buffy play with herself was almost enough to bring Angelus to the forefront. 

  * I almost want to tell her to forget it, that we don't need to risk it. Almost. * 



She asked innocently, "What do I do first?" 

"I'm going to go run you a bath while you get undressed," Angel said. 

Shocked, Buffy asked, "You want to watch me take a bath too?" 

  * Hell yeah! I want to watch you take a bath. I want to see your hot, naked, wet body covered in bubbles. I want to blow gently and watch as those bubbles disappear leaving your body naked, and open again to my eyes. I want to push your body up against the shower wall and shove my cock into you. So far into you that you could swear that you can taste it. But since I want to watch you play with yourself first, that can't happen, yet. * 



Angel shook his head to clear himself of those kinds of thoughts. It wouldn't do to get too worked up or this would be over fairly quickly. 

"I'm not going to watch you take a bath. I'm going to give you a bath," Angel said devilishly. 

"Oh!" Buffy's big, green eyes widened even more. The thought of Angel washing her intimately caused her core to loosen even more wetness onto her already damp panties. 

  * Damn the smell of her arousal is going to drive my insane! Damn heightened vampire senses! * 



Trying to put some distance between them, Angel deliberately stepped further away from Buffy. "You start getting undressed and I'll run the water," he muttered as he quickly left the room. 

Buffy smiled to herself. Maybe - just maybe - she could talk or seduce Angel out of wanting to see her doing that. She bit the inside of her lip. She could seduce him, couldn't she? 

As Buffy removed all of her clothing, she could hear Angel humming Barry Manilow's Mandy off key. Smiling, she walked naked into the bathroom. The sight that met her eyes was enough to send a fresh wave of arousal straight through her. Angel was leaning over the tub wearing nothing, absolutely nothing. Buffy's gaze shifted down his back towards the firm globes of his well-muscled ass. Her gaze skimmed quickly past his soft package that peaked from between his thighs and down to his beautiful legs. She quickly averted her eyes as Angel turned towards her. 

Angel glanced around to see Buffy leaning in the doorway. Her nude body was completely open to his gaze. He would have sworn that he could almost see her juices slowly travel down her open legs. 

Angel let his deep chocolate eyes sweep slowly up and down Buffy's beautifully nude body, stopping to rest on the dark blonde curls at the apex of her thighs. The scent of her arousal filled the room, causing his head to spin slightly. He watched as she slowly ran a hand down the side of her body. Scarcely grazing the side of her pert breast, she rested her hand on her hip; her fingers just barely touching her damp curls. Instantly hard, Angel's eyes flew back to look into Buffy's green ones. He caught the mischievous look as she watched him go from soft to hard in less than two seconds. 

  * Damn! Well, I guess I just answered the age-old question. Can a vampire be pussy whipped? Abso-fuckin-lutely! __



Angel held out his hand to Buffy. His stoic expression disclosed nothing of his thoughts. Taking her small hand in his large one, he led her to the bathtub. He put his hands under the back of her legs and gently lifted her small frame into his arms. Placing a soft kiss on her parted lips, he lowered her into the steaming water filled with the scent of warm vanilla. 

Continuing his vanilla-scented evening, Angel poured a generous amount of vanilla shower gel in his hand. Rubbing his hands together, he brought them to Buffy's soft shoulder. Slowly smoothing his hand down her arm and descended on to her right breast. Teasing the nipple to pebble hardness, he moved his attention to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. She let her head fall back to rest on the bath pillow that he had thoughtfully provided. As his other hand drifted leisurely, almost painfully so, down to her aching pussy, his thumb teased her swollen clit. As he gently entered her with one finger, pumping slowly almost lazily within her, before inserting another finger. Buffy purred in delight. 

Just as Buffy started to raise her hips to meet his finger thrusts that were driving her insane, Angel stopped. She whimpered. Angel hid a smile. This was going according to plan. He knew Buffy would willingly touch herself if for no other reason then to relieve the pressure of her impending orgasm. 

From that moment, Angel gently, sensuously washed every part of Buffy's body. He even washed her hair, but he avoided her sex. Oh, he would get close. However when she thought he was going to give in and touch her, his hands would go elsewhere. He was going to drive her crazy so she thought she might take him with her. 

Angel's large hand traveled down her body sensuously, making sure that he had gotten every last trace of gel from her body. Just as he was about to lift her out of the tub - 

  * FUCK! * 



Buffy trailed her small hand down the length of Angel's cock, carefully avoiding the head, then slowly back up the other side eliciting a deep groan from him. 

  * The little minx thought she was going to get out of it, didn't she? Well, we'll just see who has the last - Oh, yeah! That's it, baby. Harder. * 



Buffy continued to stroke Angel's very impressive erection, pumping harder with every down stroke. He was getting close; she could feel it. She leaned over. Before he could stop her, she took him into her hot mouth. She scraped her teeth down the side of his shaft, and gently sucked on the head. She then firmly bit down. 

  * FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! * 



Angel howled, but didn't cum; he was shaking from the exertion of control. Stubbornly, he wouldn't let himself cum. He was proud, damn proud actually. Usually, that's all it took before he spilled himself inside her hot mouth. 

Angel quickly leaned down and kissed Buffy hard on the mouth. Scooping her wet body into his arms and lifting her out of the tub, he leisurely took in his fill of the naked treasure in his arms. He still couldn't believe that she was his, or that she was willing to do anything to make him happy. 

Angel shook his head to clear it. He was ready - way passed ready - to help Buffy learn the pleasure that she could bring to her own body. He carried her into the bedroom. He toweled every inch of her skin until it was pink before placing her tenderly on the bed. He left her for a moment to light the vanilla scented candles he'd place around the room. He turned around and quickly took a deep unneeded breath. His Buffy was laid out like a nude goddess. Her blonde hair and creamy skin contrasted perfectly with the black silk sheets. Angel was momentarily rooted in place as he watched the candlelight flicker tantalizingly across her body. 

Silently, he walked towards the bed, never once taking his eyes from the enchanting vision of the love of his life. He could smell her arousal and a hint of something else - fear. He sat beside her and gently ran the tip of one finger down her arm. "What's the matter, baby?" he asked while looking as if he wanted to swallow her whole in one bite. 

"Um, I'm just nervous, I guess," she stammered quickly, averting her eyes. 

"Buffy, look at me." He gently cupped his hand under her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. "Why are you nervous?" 

"What if I don't please you? I'm not sure what I'm doing. If I do it wrong, then you might not want me anymore. You might even..." she trailed off. 

Angel quickly interrupted her, "I'll always want you. You always please me. If you let me, I'm going to show you a new way to please yourself, both of us. Do you want me to show you?" he asked softly. 

  * Please let her say yes! Please! * 



"Yes," Buffy said. Her green eyes looked deep into his chocolate ones. At the thankful look on his face, she was glad that she had said yes. 

"God, Buffy, I'm going to make you so glad that you said yes," Angel whispered. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss that left no question that it was going to be a night to remember. 

It started with long, slow kisses that made her toes want to curl. He tasted every inch of her mouth with his plundering tongue. When he removed his tongue from her hot mouth, he gently traced her lips. He then dove back into her mouth with another kiss that made her want to die all over again. His kisses tasted like sin, the deepest, darkest kind of sin. It was the kind that she knew could lead her to hell, but she just didn't care. She never wanted him to stop kissing her, but he did stop all too soon. She tried to hold him to her to force him to continue the sweet, sweet torment. He carefully removed her hold on his neck and sat up. He laid his large hand on the concave of her stomach and stroked lightly. 

"Please," she begged. 

"What do you want, Buffy?" he whispered. 

"Please touch me. I don't want you to stop touching me," she answered. Her body was taut with desire. 

"Where do you want me to touch you?" he asked husky with passion. 

"My nipples. Pinch my nipples," she begged. 

"Show me what you want," he commanded firmly. 

Buffy's head jerked up at his words. She looked into his deep melted chocolate eyes, stunned at the level of love and pure unadulterated lust within their depths. She knew that Angel had won. She would do whatever he asked of her if it would keep him looking at her like that forever. 

"How?" she asked shyly. 

He couldn't hide the smile of victory that brightened his face. He gently leaned over and kissed her inviting mouth, nipping gently at her pouty lower lip. "Like this, baby," he said, reaching for her hand. 

Slowly, very slowly, Angel guided her hand from her hip up to the underside of her right breast in a slow caress. He gently laid her thumb and forefinger on either side of her taut nipple, and then he squeezed her fingers together. The pressure applied to her already aching nipple causing her to moan in delight. 

"Do the other one too, baby," came his husky command. 

Angel watched as Buffy's left hand came to her other breast. His eyes glazed over with desire as she firmly pinched both nipples. Buffy alternated between pinching and pulling on her already swollen nipples. She really wished that it were Angel's tongue on the aching tips of her breasts, instead of her own fingers. An idea came to her; she raised her head off the pillow and pulled her breast up as far as she could get it to her mouth. Her pink tongue darted out to quickly lick at her tender nipple. Straining her neck even farther, she was able to scrape her teeth against the sensitive tip before licking it again. White hot flashes of pleasure went straight to her core. She couldn't quite believe that she was causing herself this much pleasure. Granted it wasn't even in the same arena as the pleasure that Angel could give her, but still it wasn't anything to ignore either. Why hadn't she known about this sooner? She had always thought that masturbation was for those kinds of people, not nice girls. Well, if this made her into a bad girl, then she really wanted to be bad, with a capital B-A-D! 

Angel almost came unglued when he saw her lick her nipple. All the blood in his body rushed straight to his already hardened cock, causing it to throb almost painfully against his thigh. * Damn, for her first time doing this, she sure was learning quickly. * He couldn't wait to see what she'd do next. 

Buffy's hands were moving more urgently now pinching, pulling the already swollen nipples. She was positive she couldn't stand it any longer. She was trying to get some sort of friction against her clit by rubbing her legs together, but it just wasn't enough. 

"Angel! Please," she begged. 

"It's okay, baby. Just feel. Let yourself go," he whispered quietly. He never took his eyes off her glistening body. Angel watched carefully as Buffy's right hand caressed slowly down her body towards the apex of her thighs. He squeezed his cock hard, hoping to control the lust that shot through his body. He wanted to thrust himself deep inside of her, but he also wanted to continue watching her pleasure herself. He wanted to do both at the same time. 

Buffy gasped as her finger found the swollen nub that so desperately needed attention. She lightly circled her it before sliding her middle finger inside her aching pussy. She pumped her finger in and out as the palm of her hand rubbed against her clit. It still wasn't enough. She tried harder to reach that ever-elusive orgasm that was just out of her reach. She inserted another finger into her sopping channel, desperately trying to ease the ache, but she still found something missing. As she moved her thumb on top of her clit, a new spasm of desire shot through her body, almost stealing her breath. She thrashed wildly on the bed. Her hand pumped harder, faster as her other hand busy alternately pinching and pulling on her erect nipples. 

"Angel! Please help me," she begged. Her green eyes were bright with uncontrollable lust. 

"Sh, baby. You can do it. You're almost there," he soothed. 

Angel could smell her impending orgasm and it was driving him nuts. He was having a harder time than he thought he would keeping Angelus under control. It was all he could do to keep from removing her hand and replacing it with his tongue. He really didn't need to have to fight his demon for the right to take what she so trustingly offered. Damn, he wanted to taste her juices! There aren't many things that taste sweeter to a vampire then a Slayer's blood, except for a Slayer's cum. Not many have been able to compare and find that out. He had been the only one. 

She felt the change come over her body, signaling the start of something wonderful. She removed her hand from her soaked pussy, running her middle finger around the inner lips until she found her swollen clit. She furiously rubbed it back and forth, around in circles, applying more and more pressure until she felt the start of her orgasm. It started as tiny pinpricks of pleasure coursing all along her body. Then as she pinched her clit hard, it exploded with the force of a tidal wave and all she could do was ride it out. 

Angel intently watched her reaction, concentrating on the look of pleasure displayed on her face. His eyes changed to the gold of the demon as he watched her body stiffen. She cried out his name in the throes of an intense orgasm. "That's it. Cum for me, baby," he praised her around his fangs. He put his large hand on her stomach just above her bikini line and gently caressed her, slowly bringing her back to reality. "That's my girl," he whispered softly. 

"Wow," was all she said as she looked deep into his chocolate eyes. She still couldn't believe that she had actually done that. 

He sat there still lightly caressing Buffy trying desperately to control his demon. Angelus had really loved watching their mate pleasure herself, perhaps even more than Angel himself had. He was really fighting for control. After a few minutes, he was reasonably sure that Angelus didn't pose a threat. He looked at Buffy. "Buffy?" he asked drawing her attention to his predicament. 

She glanced over at him and at what was causing his discomfort. His cock was thrusting out angrily, its head turning purple with need. She smiled her best seductress smile, before trailing her small hand down the throbbing shaft. She raised her head and gently licked the pre-cum from the tip of his cock. Angel pounced. He had her lying flat on her back, his cock buried deep inside of her before she had finished licking the moisture from the head of his dick. He thrust in and out of her sopping pussy, desperately seeking his release. She met each of his thrusts with equal fervor. He felt his orgasm begin. Quickly put his large hand between them and pinched her clit, bringing her to her own climax. Angel howled with delight as he buried his fangs in the soft skin of her neck. He tasted all the love, lust and passion that she had for him in her blood. He only took a small amount before gently licking the wound to heal it. He quickly rolled off her not wanting to crush her with his weight. He laid on his side and pulled her close to him, softly kissing the top of her blonde head. Soft whispers of love and devotion were the only sounds heard for a while as they started to drift off to sleep. Just before sleep finally claimed her, she looked deep into Angel's eyes and asked. "When do I get to watch you masturbate?" She fell asleep before she could hear his answer. 

"Any damn time you want," he said with feeling. 

Angel lied there, watching Buffy sleep. He hoped that she'd wake soon. He couldn't wait to get started on another fantasy. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Buffy   
Title:   **Fantasies Fulfilled: Fantasy One**   
Series Name: **Fantasies Fulfilled**   
Author:   **Tani**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **19k**  |  **10/09/05**   
Characters:  Angel, Buffy   
Pairings:  Angel, Buffy   
Summary:   Angel wants to live out a fantasy. Will he be able to talk Buffy into it?   
  
Notes:  This isn't great literature guys this is just smutand masturbation does so count as smut.   
Angel's thoughts are in *. Buffy's thought are in **   
  
Disclaimer/Other:  Dedication: To Ms Hyde for being an awesome beta and for making this smut something I don't mind posting. Thank you for giving me the Great title too! Also to Lea if it wasn't for you liking the first fic I never would have finished writing this one. And to my friend Cordy for challenging me to write it.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Co. If they were mine Angel would have never left Buffy. I'm not making any money off them. I'm just trying to give them a happy. I'll give them back. Don't sue.   



End file.
